Lemon pie
by SilentxLies
Summary: <html><head></head>One-shots containing smut scenes. Yaoi</html>


**A/N:** I have been awfullt lazy lately~ Yes, I know I have to updat my other story, but I am not inspired xD Anyway, I did want to write something and this is what came out. Anyway, this story is going to consist of one-shots of sex scenes of different pairings (: You, as reader, can choose the next pairings, I just wanted to do this one as first, because I love this pairing and there are no good smut stories with those two (not that this neccesarily is one, but I tried xD). More info about how to choose pairings and such can be found at the A/N at the bottom ;)

**General warning for all chapters (will not be repeated each chapter):** yaoi (male x male), sex

**Warnings for this chapter:** aphrodisiac, masturbation, Reborn (xD)

* * *

><p>'Reborn?'<p>

Dino Cavallone stepped into the hotel room where his ex-tutor told him to go. Suddenly the door closed behind him.

'You're late, no-good Dino.' Came a voice from behind him. Quickly turning around, Dino saw his lover leaning against the door.

'Sorry, the meeting took longer than expected,' he explained the tall man standing in front of him.

'I don't care, you'll be punished for this.'

With that, Reborn walked forwards towards the bucking horse and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Dino smiles, his ex-tutor at least showed affection towards him. Spotting the smile, Reborn grinned. 'You're not getting any more of those until I'm done punishing you for being late.'

Dino started getting a little nervous at this statement. Reborn walked over to the bed and gestured Dino to come over to him. 'Undress,' was all Reborn told him. Knowing that Reborn didn't like waiting, Dino immediately started taking his clothes off. It felt somewhat uncomfortable to feel Reborn's heated stare on him while undressing. His hands were shaking a little due to the threat Reborn had uttered before and he knew the tall Italian was serious about punishing him. Despite this, he eventually managed to strip down to his boxers. He was told to take those off too and he did so slowly with a dark blush on his face.

'Lie down.'

Not in a position to go against his former tutor, Dino lay down on the big bed.

'Drink.'

Reborn gave him a small bottle with an unidentified liquid inside of it. Dino drank it, afraid of what his lover might do if he didn't.

After a while he started to feel really hot and aroused.

'Reborn! Aphrodisiac, seriously?' Dino said, while he started panting. Reborn chuckled.

'Uncomfortable Dino?' he replied with a big grin stretched across his face.

Dino, having a hard time breathing normally, just nodded. Reborn chuckled again before telling Dino he wouldn't touch him for the time being. Reborn sat down in a chair and watched.

'Reborn...'

Still grinning, Reborn said: 'If you're really desperate Dino, touch yourself.'

Dino's eyes widened and his blush deepened. 'Reborn...'

'No Dino, you made me wait and now you'll have to wait. Or take care of it yourself, your choice.'

As the heat became unbearable, Dino slowly reached for his manhood. He refused looking at the dark-eyed man sitting in the chair as he touched his member briefly. It felt good. Touching it again, Dino felt even more pleasure. This time he held it in his hand and slowly started pumping, feeling more embarrassed than ever. Holding back his moans, he kept pleasuring himself. He thought he heard Reborn starting to breathe harder, but it could just as well be his own breath catching. The touches he gave himself were heated and became rapidly faster and seemingly more urgent. He started squeezing his own member and slid his thumb over the tip. This was the end of his self-control. He started moaning softly and came soon afterwards with a drawn-out groan.

Dino let himself fall back on the mattress and tried to catch his breath. This was not an easy thing to do, since the aphrodisiac soon made him hot again. He groaned and tried to find a more comfortable position. Suddenly, Reborn stood next to the bed.

'Well, well Dino, you gave me quite a show,' he chuckled. 'It appears you have made me hard in the process of relieving yourself. I suggest you take care of it.'

Dino looked up at him and saw that the other man was already naked. Dino sat up and took hold of Reborn's big and hard member. He looked at it with admiration while stroking it teasingly softly. Reborn grunted as a sign for him that his punishment would become worse if he didn't hurry up. Dino tried to push his own need to the back of his mind and took Reborn in his mouth after giving the manhood and long lick. Bobbing his head up and down, he took in more of Reborn each time. Every time his lips were at the tip he sucked it hard, for he knew Reborn liked that. Eventually he took all of Reborn in his mouth and started deep-throating him. Reborn's breathing got louder and eventually he came into the back of Dino's mouth with a soft grunt. Dino drank him until he was sure Reborn was completely empty. He then released the member from his mouth.

'Well done. I see you're still hard and since you have been such a good boy, I'll reward you by taking care of that,' Reborn said and pushed Dino back onto the bed. Dino lay on his back and Reborn crawled on top of him. 'That doesn't mean I'm going to act nice though,' he grinned and took out another bottle. While Reborn was coaxing his fingers with the contents of the bottle, Dino noticed it was not their regular lube. This made him feel nervous, but he didn't comment on it, thinking it was wiser not to.

While Dino was still contemplating about what it could be, the first finger was pushed into his entrance. This made him moan softly, earning him with another finger inserted immediately. Dino tried to relax, but found it difficult not to clamp down on those fingers inside of him.

Reborn thrusted his fingers in and out of that tight heat, making a scissoring motion every time he pulled and pushed. Hearing Dino's continuous moans fuelled his lust and he pushed in his third, and last, finger.

When he deemed Dino stretched enough Reborn pulled out his fingers. Instead of being greeted with the empty and cold feeling of being pulled out of, he was greeted with a hard sensation in his anus. His eyes widened in realisation.

'Yes Dino, more aphrodisiac,' Reborn smirked. He then coaxed himself in the aphrodisiac and thrusted into Dino's hole in one go. Dino moaned loudly when he did so and Reborn grunted softly himself, finally feeling that incredible tight heat around him he had missed so much. After a few seconds of getting adjusted to the size of Reborn's length inside him, Dino pushed back on the man as a signal for him to start moving.

Reborn smirked as another idea came to mind. 'No Dino, I did the hard part, now it's your turn.' In one swift motion he reversed their positions so Reborn was lying on his back comfortable while Dino sat on top of him. The latter immediately began riding the other man. Slowly sliding up and down that cock, feeling hot inside due to the aphrodisiac and getting addicted to the incredible friction. The pleasure both males felt was great. Dino was having a hard time concentrating on moving, so Reborn decided to help him a little by holding his hips and moving him up and down his member. Dino was grateful for the help and showed it by moving faster. He felt himself drawing close to his climax and started clamping down on Reborn's member on and off. This made the older man moan and not long after Dino came, sent over the edge by Reborn's voice combined with his cock inside of him. Reborn followed soon after, when Dino's insides started really clamping down on him. Both were trying to catch their breathes when Reborn pulled out, eliciting another moan from Dino. He lay the blonde next to him and kissed him passionately. Tongues were battling for dominance, even though the winner was already known before the kiss really started. They pulled back after a while in need of oxygen and Dino smiled at Reborn. The latter took the tattooed man in his arms and threw the covers over their tired and naked bodies.

Pulling the mafia boss close to him, Reborn said: 'Good boy. Now, never be late again. I won't let you get away this easy next time.' As a reply Dino nuzzled into his chest and closed his tired eyes.

'I love you Reborn,' he said before drifting off.

'I love you too, idiot,' Reborn replied before falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really hope you liked reading this ^^

Here is the promised info: pairings can be suggested through reviews. Please also put in what kind of story you'd like. For example, do you want it all romantic or just plain sex or rape or whatever, I'll write it all xD All pairings should be yaoi, since that's the only thing I write (I'm also a big yuri fan, but I can't write it x]). One other thing, don't be afraid to ask threesomes or something like that, because I'd like to practice writing that as well ^^ :P

Well, I can already tell you the next chapter will revolve around the pairing 6918 (Mukuro x Hibari), because I promised my bunny. That sounds weird, I know, but I called my friend that since she's on a diet and all she is allowed to eat are fruits and vegetables xD I pity her, but I love teasing her~ Anyway, dear bunny, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you ;)

**Please review (don't forget to tell me what you think if you review for a pairing ;))~**


End file.
